Just be Happy
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Todo había sido "planeado" para que en el preciso momento, descubriera cuál era la verdadera misión: Ser feliz.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masafumi Nishida y Masakazu Katsura, creanme que si fueran míos habría Yaoi por doquier y Kotetsu K. sería mío y mi esclavo *¬* Ah, es verdad; la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just be happy.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Muerte: es algo difícil de aceptar, algo tan sublime e inesperado que se es imposible pensar cuando será el último día de tus alientos, el último día en el que verás la luz del sol, donde podrás ver a tus seres queridos, a la persona que amas… Es tan impredecible que eso, la hace excitante.

En un pasado ya había perdido aun familiar muy cercano… Bueno a decir verdad había perdido al amor de mi vida, a la que en un pasado fue la mujer de mis sueños, mi compañera, mi esposa y la madre de mi única hija. Recuerdo bien aquel terrible día. Kaede solo tenía cinco años cuando su madre había muerto (1). No sabía como explicarle que su madre había muerto, no me atrevía a verla a los ojos por el simple hecho de que ella; es el vivo retrato de su madre. Sabía que; al verla a los ojos yo, su padre me rompería en mil pedazos y correría a abrazarla a decirle que no se preocupará y que todo estaría bien.

Decepcionante.

Más que decepcionante.

Triste.

Es tan increíble como una persona puede terminar hecha polvo por la perdida de alguien importante en su vida. Recuerdo aquel terrible día, como mi madre me había ayudado a explicarle a Kaede la muerte de su madre y ella al parecer lo había entendido bien, no lo niego; ella lloró por que su madre ya no estaría nunca más con ella. Pero al parecer entendió que era lo mejor para ella y su madre, sabía que aunque su madre no estuviera con ella; la cuidaría desde un plano superior. Mi niña era una chica madura para su corta edad… Y todo fue gracias al apoyo y el cariño que mi madre le brindo…

Y regresamos al mismo punto de partida: La muerte. Ahora solo nos encontrábamos ambos solos; ¿Por qué? Bueno, ahora fue el turno de mi madre dejar este mundo para poder unirse quizás con la madre de Kaede.

Cómo explicarle a tu hija, a la cuál casi no vez, que su abuela, la única que estaba con ella… ¿Había muerto? ¿Cómo parecer un hombre fuerte, si la única que te daba fuerza era ella? Cómo… ¿Como poder sobrellevar está situación?

Traspasaba mis límites, debo de aceptarlo. Simplemente no era capaz de ver una vez más a Kaede y decirle _"Tu abuela no esta aquí con nosotros ya"_ Simplemente me hacía recordar aquel terrible día, en el que le dijimos ambos _"Mamá esta en el cielo, de ahora en adelante ella cuidará de ti desde ahí"_

Los pasos delicados y suaves de Kaede me regresaron a la realidad. Hacía algo de tiempo –para ser exacto muchos años- que no pasábamos todos los días juntos. Esa había sido la petición de mamá antes de morir; que ambos comenzáramos a vivir juntos para familiarizarnos y aprender que pronto ella nos haría falta.

-¿Papá?- preguntó entrando a la sala.

-Oh, Kaede…-murmuré, estaba sentado en el sillón tratando de pensar en como abordaría el tema.- Ven siéntate.- le dije señalando el mueble frente a mi.

-Claro…-murmuró algo consternada, se sentó y me miro nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus manos y me observó por un corto tiempo.- Qué sucede… ¿Papá?

-Bueno… verás Kaede…- ¿Cuándo había crecido tan rápido?- Tú sabes… que… bueno…. Algunas veces las personas….

-Papá.- dijo con tono cálido.- Creo que sé que es lo que me vas a decir.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté consternado.

Ella se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacía mi, una vez cerca se sentó en mis rodillas y me tomó las manos. Estuvimos en silencio por un momento algo largo, ninguno de los dos emitía sonido algunos y solo éramos conscientes del contacto suave y cálido de nuestras manos. Al poco rato unas suaves y delicadas lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre nuestras manos.

-Papá… Ella… ¿Por qué nos alejo?

-Kaede…

-¡Papá!- sollozo y me abrazo frenéticamente.- Ella hizo lo mismo que mamá.- dijo contra mi pecho, me sorprendió que ella recordará aquello.- Ella, nos alejo como mamá y ahora murió en la compañía de la soledad.- levanto su rostro y aquellos bellos ojos ámbar me miraban tristes y llenos de lagrimas.- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Verás…-dije acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde.- Quizás… Es porque…-no sabía que decirle. _"Hey Kotetsu, debes de ser fuerte y enfrenta las cosas" _me decía una voz.- No quería que la recordarás débil, no quería que en sus últimos momentos de vida la vieras perecer.- contesté

-Pero…

-Ella quería que la recordarás como era.- le dije más para mi, que para ella.- Una mujer fuerte, valiente, dulce y comprensiva… Quería que la recordarás como la mujer que estuvo contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que estuvo contigo cuando yo no pude estar ahí…

-¿Igual que mamá?

-Si…-murmuré bajando la vista.- Igual que mamá.

-Pero…-dijo un poco más tranquila y limpiándose las lágrimas.- ¿No es algo egoísta?

-¿Tú no harías lo mismo?- pregunté

-Ya veo por donde vas.- comentó acostándose en mi pecho.- Si, haría lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo fue que creciste, mi pequeña Kaede?- pregunté abrazándola.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y me abrazo. Así nos quedamos por el resto de la tarde. Pensé que sería un poco más difícil el poder enfrentar la plática sobre la muerte de mi madre con mi hija, para al parecer, fue mucho más ligero a como lo había pensado. Mi niña había tomado tan bien las cosas, que sinceramente estaba orgulloso de ella. Era alguien digna de llevar en alto el apellido Kaburagi.

Cuando por fin se quedo dormida, la llevé a mi habitación, la deposite suavemente entre las sabanas y la arropé con el temor de que se resfriará con aquella terrible noche de nieve en la ciudad. La contemplé unos minutos y decidido tomé mi abrigo, unos guantes y salí sigilosamente a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Ella había tomado bien las cosas… Pero yo, necesitaba espacio para poder desahogarme libremente.

.

.

.

El frío calaba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, las manos debía decir estaban hechas pedazos de hielo aun así cuando traía guantes, mi rostro era solo la expresión triste ya congojada que había tenido hace horas. Mis pasos eran lentos y pausados, siempre mi rostro mirando al suelo, sin ganas de hablar, de moverme o de si quiera respirar.

¿Por qué me había dejado?

Lo sé, es algo egoísta –por no decir mucho- Pero simplemente no sabía que sería de Kaede y de mí de ahora en adelante. Ella era mi pilar, mi ayuda, mi madre, la que me apoyaba y me alentaba a seguir con mi trabajo de súper héroe, era la única que creía fervientemente en _Wild Tiger_… ¿Ahora quien sería? ¿Ahora quien estaría con mi hija, mientras yo salvaba la ciudad?

La respuesta era más que obvia…

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para que andes en este lugar?- preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para mi.

-Bunny-Chan puedes irte a casa.- contesté en voz baja.

-Oh, vamos viejo.- contestó.- no vine hasta acá solo para congelarme el trasero a lo bruto.

Hasta ese entonces levante la cabeza. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso el se había enterado de la muerte de mi madre? Le miré a los ojos por primera vez y en ellos, en esos ojos color esmeralda había un sentimiento fácil de interpretar: Comprensión.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sentando en el cofre de su coche.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Cómo….?- no pude terminar la pregunta.

-Bueno, Kotetsu-san debes de saber que, tengo mis contactos.- menciono bajándose de él y caminando hacía mi.

-Debí de imaginarlo…-murmuré.

Caminamos por un rato hasta que el frío nos calo a ambos en los huesos y decidimos sentarnos en una de las bancas frías y gélidas de aquel blancuzco parque en aquella noche desoladora e impregnada de nieve a más no poder. Nos quedamos en silencio, él algo nervioso; yo simplemente disfrutando de su compañía. ¿Quién debía de comenzar la plática él o yo? ¿Qué debíamos de decir? ¿Era mejor el silencio?

-¿C-Como está ella?- preguntó nervioso.

-Esta bien.- confesé.- se lo tomo mucho mejor a de cómo yo lo había imaginado.

-Es porque Kaede es una chica madura.- agregó.- Además, no es la frágil y delicada niña que tú recuerdas…

-Lo sé.- dije con cierto tono de tristeza.- Es solo que… ¿Cuándo fue que me perdí aquella parte de su crecimiento? ¿Cuándo fue que mi pequeña niña se convirtió en toda una chica fuerte, madura y bella?

-En el momento en que su madre murió.- respondió él.

-…

-Pero bueno, al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que mi Fan número uno está bien.- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Y lo hizo, me sacó una ligera sonrisa.- Pero dime viejo… ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Te eh dicho miles de veces que no me digas viejo Bunny-chan.- dije algo molesto enfatizando el "Bunny-chan"

-Lo mismo digo yo…-murmuró.- Y no evites mi pregunta. ¿Cómo estás tú Kotetsu?

Fue lo único que necesite para poder terminar de derrumbarme, no sé como, cuando y ni de que manera termine llorando en el pecho cálido de aquel chico rubio. Él por su parte estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar en el momento, pero una vez que lo hizo, solo se limitó a abrazarme.

-Solo déjame estar así…-murmuré contra su pecho.- Solo un momento…

-…

Fue un momento tranquilo, pacifico y perfecto para mi. La respiración acompasada, acompañada del aroma y del calor que emanaba su cuerpo, hicieron que mis ideas fueran algo más claras y me tranquilizará un poco. De verdad quería que el mundo se detuviera y me dejará estar así por toda la eternidad. Pero como toda mentira y como todo sueño, siempre tiene que terminar.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó rompiendo el momento.

Era triste de aceptar, pero, él tenía razón. ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer ahora?

La respuesta era más que obvia…

-Dejaré atrás a Wild Tiger y todo lo que esté relacionado con él.- contesté alejándome de él y sentándome como se debe en la gélida banca.- Me haré cargo de Kaede, ambos comenzaremos a vivir como una familia, conseguiré otro trabajo y lograré sacarla adelante y…

-¿Así de fácil?- me interrumpió poniéndose abruptamente de pie.- ¿Así de fácil dejas las cosas eh?

-¿A que te refieres Bunny?

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en que es lo que pasará?- dijo molesto dando algunos pasos moviéndose de un lado a otro.- ¿Pensaste en Kaede? ¿En los ciudadanos? ¿En el programa? ¿En los demás chicos? ¿En mi?...

-Barnaby….-él dejó de moverse por todos lados al escuchar su nombre provenir de mis labios.- Es por eso que hago todo esto. Estoy pensando en Kaede, por eso dejaré atrás al que alguna vez fue Wild Tiger…

-¿Así de fácil te libraras de mí?- preguntó ahora con voz ronca y repentinamente.

-Bunny…-dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él.- ¿A que te refieres?

-Tú…-dijo con voz molesta pero débil.- Tú lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Tú una vez me dijiste que siempre, siempre a pesar de lo que sucediera estarías ahí conmigo, que serías mi amigo sin importar las consecuencias; que podía confiar en ti… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo.- afirmé.

-¿Entonces así de fácil me dejarás?- preguntó acongojado.

-Hey, Bunny mírame.- dije tomando su barbilla con mi mano helada.- Jamás te dejaré ¿De acuerdo? Siempre estaré ahí contigo.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó abrazándome repentinamente.

Sonreí. Claro que no, jamás lo dejaría.

-Lo prometo.

Me abrazó por un momento indefinido, yo solo podía limitarme a escuchar su tranquila respiración, afirmándose que jamás lo dejaría de lado. Quería decirlo pero no debía… Ese chico inseguro me gusta, y mucho más que aquel chico frívolo que conocía día con día. Lo estreché más contra mi pecho. Me gustaría conocer más a este chico frágil e inseguro.

Cuando por fin decidió romper ligeramente el abrazo, ambos nos sentamos de nuevo en la fría banca, no sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos platicando, pero lo que supe en ese lapso de tiempo a su lado es que Barnaby era igual que yo. Él necesitaba de alguien para poder seguir siendo fuerte, él al igual que yo, debía de tener un pilar algún motivo para poder seguir adelante y no darse por vencido. Ah como comenzaba a fascinarme esa parte d él, que para mi en tan solo unas cuantas horas era desconocida para mi. También con el paso de aquellas frías y largas horas pude sacar todo el dolor, la frustración, los miedos y dudas que tenía guardados desde la muerte de mi mujer.

Ahora que lo veía, ni a mi ahora difunta madre, le había contado esté tipo de cosas.

Y a Barnaby, que solo lo conocía de hace poco, en una sola noche, le confesé y confié toda mi vida.

Llegando el amanecer ambos nos levántamos de aquella banca y caminamos tranquilamente a la cafetería más cercana. Caminamos en silencio y a un lado del otro, meditando las cosas que nos habíamos confesado y las otras tantas que teníamos por decir. No supe en que momento Bunny se quedo atrás hasta que no escuche sus pasos acompañar los míos.

-¿Bunny?- pregunté girando mi cuerpo y verlo estático unos cuantos metros atrás, regresé sobre mis pasos y al estar cerca de él observé que en la mano, tenía un sobre.- ¿Bunny-chan?

-Esto es para ti.- dijo extendiendo el sobre.- Me lo dio antes de… tu sabes. Me dijo que te lo diera después de su deceso.- comento con voz cansada.- Iré por el café espérame aquí.

-Cl-Claro.- contesté sin reaccionar rápidamente.

Él se alejo y observé por un momento el sobre. Decía "hijo" con la caligrafía de mi madre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en mis ojos y tratando de ser lo más fuerte posible abrí aquel sobre. Pensé que sería una larga carta de despedida o algo similar pero me sorprendí ante la sencillez –característica- de mi madre.

"_**Sé Feliz. Te quiero.**_

_**Mamá"**_

En ese mismo sobre, había un sobre más, y en aquel tenía escrito "Kotetsu" con la caligrafía de mi mujer. ¿Acaso esto era una cruel broma de mi madre? ¿De que se trataba todo esto? Como pude camine hasta poder recargarme en un coche, y abrí lentamente el sobre. Al contrario de mi madre, está si era una carta.

_**Kotetsu:**_

_**Sé que ahora es difícil para ti salir adelante, pero también sé que tanto nuestra hija como tú, están en buenas manos. Tú madre será de mucha ayuda, ella podrá ayudarte a ti cuando tengas que hacer tu trabajo como Wild Tiger.**_

_**Amor, no estés triste por mi partida. Sé que e s duro, pero tú una vez me lo dijiste "tanto los sueños como las mentiras y la vida algún día tienen que terminar" Recuerda que donde quiera que yo me encuentre cuidaré, protegeré y velaré por el bienestar de mi querida hija de tu vida amor mío. Espero que cuando leas esta carta ya hayas aprendido a vivir con mi ausencia, le pedí a tu madre que te diera está carta cuando ella observará que había encontrado la felicidad en otra persona, o que al menos; ya te viera repuesto de mi perdida.**_

_**Si es así, me alegro por ti. Deseo de todo corazón seas feliz con aquella persona; que no te importe lo que pensaré yo; puedes estar seguro de quien se traté estará bien, si es hombre si es una mujer, no me importa. Lo único que quiero saber con certeza es que eres feliz. Es lo único.**_

_**Por favor cuida de Kaede, ella te necesita. Hazla feliz y no la dejes. Ella depende de ti; y al igual que ella, muchos dependen de ti como Kaburagi Kotetsu y como el famoso y veterano Wild Tiger.**_

_**¡Arriba Wild Tiger!**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Sé feliz."**_

¡Vaya! ¿Con que de eso se trataba? Sonreí de manera melancólica. Mi madre espero hasta ese momento para entregarme esto. Ella había visto que había cambiado desde la llegado de Bunny, y ella misma lo menciono alguna vez _"Eres diferente cuando estás con Barnaby-san, te ves más… feliz" _ Claro en ese entonces no le había entendido. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido para mi.

Me limpié las lagrimas y guarde con mucho cariño aquellas dos hojas de papel. Miré al cielo y sonreí.

-Gracias…A ambas.- murmuré.

Giré mi cabeza y mis ojos ámbar se toparon con unos esmeralda. Ella tenía razón, desde que había conocido a Barnaby, sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo, al igual que Kaede… no, era una necesidad diferente de protegerle; pero si, me sentía un poco más vivo desde que el conocí. Y como había dicho mi esposa… Tanto mi hija como otras personas dependían de mí. Y no estaba dispuesto a defraudarlas.

Bunny me sonrió y le regresé el gesto. Había comprendido por fin, que después de la muerte. La vida inicia una vez más.

"_Gracias a las Dos, las amo… nos veremos"_

Y con esté pensamiento, caminé al lado de aquel chico de cabellos rubios al cuál protegería con mi vida; al que no dejaría atrás y trataría de formar una familia con mi hija, a la cuál también protegería y amaría con mi vida.

Ya que está era mi oportunidad de vivir una vez más, dando todo por el todo. Con tal de conseguir un solo objetivo: Ser feliz.

* * *

><p>(1): No recuerdo si en el anime mencionan a que edad pierde Kaede a su madre, si es así disculpen la falta por lo de 5 años xD<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hello Everybody!~<p>

Aquí estoy de regreso, después de mi triste, delirante y horrible hoyo negro del colapso mental. (oficialmente, oh, si señores) con este oneshot... Hace poco comencé a ver el anime Tiger & Bunny *¬* Y me eh enamorado completamente de la serie ¡Y no se diga de Tiger! *¬* Ese hombre me puede... Bueno como sea, aquí está mi Fic, espero sea de su agrado.

Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, mentadas de madre, felicitaciones, pésames en Reviews *-* Pronto actualizaré el resto de los Fic's, ahora si, solo denme tiempo y actualizo.

¡En fin, ya me voy!

Andyy'


End file.
